impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
Top Gear
TV Series (2002-Present) Starring: Jeremy Clarkson Richard Hammond James May The Stig 3 presenters take car reviews to the extreme with unusual road testing, 'consumer based' challenges and special expeditions. Resident professional driver The Stig sets laps in high-performance cars and guides celebrities in 'Star in a Reasonably-Priced Car'. =Series One= McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle Various shots seen in archive footage. =Series Three= British Aerospace Sea Harrier F(A).2 & Westland Sea King Ep. 3.01 On the HMS Invincible (R05). British Aerospace Sea Harrier F(A).2 Ep.3.03 =Series Four= Westland WAH-64 Apache Ep.4.01 Can an Apache get a missile lock on a Lotus Exige? Boeing 747-41R Ep.4.08 Registration G-VAST, c/n 28757/1117 built in 1997. At Glasgow Prestwick Airport (PIK/EGPK). .]] .]] .]] Cessna TU206G Ep.4.09 Can you parachute into a moving car? Registration G-SKYE, c/n U206-04568 built in 1978. =Series Nine= Boeing 747-236B Ep.9.06 The 747 in this episode is used in a challenge of towing power by the presenters. The aircraft, a former British Airways plane G-BDXJ, is based at Dunsfold Aerodrome where the show is filmed and is often seen in the background among other aircraft. As well as being used in various productions in the UK, is was most notably used in Casino Royale where it received it's twin-engined configuration. Also seen in several other movies. See IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. =Series Sixteen= Ilyushin Il-76TD Ep.16.00 Middle East Special Jeremy, Richard and James fly into Arbil International Airport, Iraq aboard this Il-76. Registration EK76808, Serial 1013405177. Mil Mi-17 Ep.16.00 Middle East Special Seen at Abril Airport where the Top Gear presenters disembark with their sports cars. Robinson R22 Beta Ep.16.01 Yeti Road Test The Skoda Yeti, Jeremy decides it should be able to handle helicopter landings for Roman Abramovich's sake. Registration G-DMCD, Serial 1201. Garlick Helicopter UH-1H Ep.16.01 Yeti Road Test A former military Bell UH-1H, refurbished as the Garlick Helicopter UH-1H. Richard uses it to race a VW Beetle from 1 mile in the air against a Porsche 911 along 1 mile on the ground. Registration ZS-HGC, Serial 8610. Various Aircraft Ep.16.03 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15s, 17s, and 19s found by the presenters at an abandoned airfield in Albania. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 Ep.16.03 Bellanca 7GCBC-CH7B Citabria Ep.16.05 This aircraft attempts to land on a frozen lake 'cleared' of snow by the teams home-made snow plough. Registration LN-RAR, c/n 1209-80. =Series Seventeen= English Electric Lightning Ep.17.05 Archive footage showing XP749, serial 95177. Beech B200 Super King Air Ep.17.05 Registration G-BYCP, c/n BB-966 built in 1981. Westland SA-341B Gazelle AH.1 Ep.17.05 Hammond takes this for a joy ride. =Series Nineteen= Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Ep. 19.02 Jeremy and James admire the B-2 whilst driving in America. Panavia MRCA Tornado Ep. 19.02 McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Ep. 19.02 SIAI Marchetti F.260C Ep. 19.02 Clarkson, May and Hammond race a Lexus, an Aston Martin and a Dodge around Willow Springs Raceway. The aircraft are fitted with laser guns, targeting the cars in a laser tag game. Registrations: N68FD, serial 306; N61FD, serial 719. =Series Twenty Two= Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion Ep. 22.02 Boeing Chinook Ep. 22.02 Various Aircraft Ep. 22.02 A Boeing C-17 Globemaster III in the far middle. Some Mil Mi-8/17 helicopters to the right. Several AgustaWestland Apache AH1s and some Boeing Chinooks in the distance. Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey Ep. 22.02 Boeing C-17A Globemaster III Ep. 22.02 Registration ZZ175, c/n F-185/UK-5 built in 2008. =See also= * Top Gear at IMDb * Top Gear at Wikipedia * Top Gear at IMCDb Category: Aermacchi SF.260 Category: Aérospatiale SA 341 Gazelle Category: BAC Lightning Category: BAe/McDonnell Douglas Harrier II Category: Beechcraft Super King Air Category: Bell UH-1 Iroquois Category: Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey Category: Bellanca Citabria Category: Boeing 747 Category: Boeing AH-64 Apache Category: Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Category: Boeing Chinook Category: Cessna 206 Series Category: Ilyushin Il-76 Category: McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Category: McDonnell Douglas F-15 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 Category: Mil Mi-8/17 Category: Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Category: Panavia Tornado Category: Robinson R22 Category: Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion Category: Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King Category: Virgin Atlantic Airways